Welcome To Earth Sakura Holmes
by mayyz1
Summary: Sakura was sent to Earth by a Kinjutsu. Sakura met a man who became her father. Sakura's father died. Sakura was adopted. Sakura became a Holmes. An Adventure awaits this medical ninja.
1. Meeting Daddy

Sakura Haruno opened her eyes to the sight of a dirty London alleyway. Her face dripped with an expression of shock, her jade eye wide with pain, her mouth hung slightly ajar due to her hunger, her button nose slowly crinkled in distaste. It seemed that the jutsu had been a success - even though, there was some side effects.

It stank in the narrow area, and was cluttered with rubbish which spilled out of the bins. There was a streak of moonlight that peaked out from a large hole above the cardboard box, she sat in. It was followed close by stray snowflakes. But it did nothing to help the fact that she could barely see anything one meter away from her radius (not counting her back of course).

She was naked. It was fairly obvious, since she could feel the harsh winds blowing against her bare baby skin. Her feet were starting to grow numb; she used the last of her chakra to warm them. The rest had been used, to power up the kinjutsu.

She quickly scanned around her, closing her eyes to listen out for any immediate danger. There was none.

This meant she could check out her current issue. She slowly crawled out of the cardboard box, dragging herself up to a dirty mirror, which leaned on the side of one of the large refuse bins. The pinkett checked her reflection - it was just as she had suspected, the jutsu had a side effect. Just like Tsunade had warned. It looked like the change was permanent - her body had been de-aged to that of an eight month old babe... If only Shikamaru was here to sum up this situation. Not like that was possible any way; the guy had died a long time ago trying to shield his (pregnant) wife from an explosion. This happened five years into the war. It was a quick death.

Sakura sighed deeply, as she began to play with her strange hair. Thing were looking bad; the kunochi thought more about her situation. Here she was, a defenceless baby laying in the back of an alleyway, in a dimension she knew nothing about, a dimension which could be littered with war, a dimension which have anything in it - anything. To top the whole mess up - she was all alone. It was a scary thought for anyone to have.

"Growl!"

Her head snapped to the left... Fuck! It was a dog. A big dog, with lots of teeth. With blood on its sharp teeth - it's very, very, sharp teeth. It had red eyes. When the hell did dogs have red eye. There was foam sipping out through the gaps in his canines, his head kept on jerking from side to side. Kami! The dog had rabies.

Okay Sakura, she thought, think- dammit think. You're a leaf kunochi, a proud anbu captain, a medic which has since surpassed Tusunade. THINK!

There was nothing she could do, she had no more chakra (since it was drained earlier in her quest to get away from the war) and her body was that of a baby who couldn't even walk yet. No, her mind exclaimed, it's coming closer. Go away. Go away!

She opened her mouth to shout, but only the sound of crying sounded in the dark alleyway. Her screams seemed to trigger the animal's movement.

Kami, she was going to die. After all that work spent trying to get away from that war, she was going to get eaten by a dog in the middle of an alleyway, in some unknown dimension and no one would mourn for her. How ironic.

Slowly she closed her eyes.

BAM!

Was she dead?

The medic felt strong hands lifting her up. There was the sound of someone speaking. She did not understand what he was saying.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a brown haired stranger. He smiled down at her. Shakily she smiled back. There was something special that seemed to pass on between them. A warm feeling, it was kind of a fluffy sort of feeling. The type of emotion you feel when you're doing something you love. Content: yeah, that's what they felt that night.

From that point on, Sakura knew that she would protect this man with her life.


	2. The Weird Lord

**T****hank you guys for being so patient with me, I was having a hard time finding a beta reader but now I have one. Her name is XionNight and she was so sweet to help me in such short notice, check out her profile. Oh and just so you don't get confused, Johnathan is my OC. ENJOY.**

* * *

'_Civilians are strange'_, was the first thought that invaded Sakura's mind as she shifted her weight sideways to gaze at a sleeping man's flabby face. His arm tightened around her, slowly squeezing the air out of her little lungs, he squashed his round cheek against hers pushing out what little air she had left in her cheeks. She struggled.

There were three valuable lessons that Sakura had learned since coming to this world. The first was that the man resting on her was a complete weirdo who had no comprehension of the phrase "Personal Space". The second was that the civilians here loved to ride in a freaky rolling black box thingamajig that could kill their weak bodies if it were to collide with something else. Finally, the third was perhaps the most important thing, was the fact that this dimension was extremely bizarre, they had no ninja. They probably were all lazy and trained once a week here or something (she shuddered) but the fact was that they had no ninja here, none. Not a single _genin _only civilian level fighter.

This world would be boring.

The man was starting to annoy her now, who fell asleep in a potentially dangerous thing, after rescuing some weird pink haired girl he found in the back of an alleyway…this guy is an idiot by the looks of it. How in _Kami's_ name was she supposed to look after him if he behaved like this? Stupid man.

Then there was the drooling. It was Disgusting.

It was Wet,

It was Slimy,

And warm

It was definitely warm.

This man obviously didn't know how to take care of children. When was it right to use a baby's head as a pillow. _'Sigh'_. She had been doing that a lot recently. She hoped she wouldn't get gray hair early, she would look like a cosplay version of Kakashi, from when he was a baby and who wanted to look like Kakashi. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why Kakashi hung himself.

"Lord Black, we have arrived." Said the driverI think it was in a loud voice. 'The man' (a title she had decided to call him until she found out his real name) squeezed her some more until his grey eyes fluttered open. He then moved the medic onto the seat beside him as he stretched his round, pudgy body. He wiped his blond hair out of his face and glanced downwards into the screen of his chunky watch. The male's face filled with shock and he started to panic. Sakura's eye twitched in irritation as she ducked under one of his flailing arms.

Why was the man panicking? She wondered as she watched his face puff up. And how could she stop him before he hurt her or himself.

'_Sigh'_. This would be tricky because of the bloody language barrier and the fact she had only a tiny amount of experience in watching parents interact with their children.

A smile crept up to her baby face as she gazed at the guy next to her, she liked tricky. But how would she go about it?

Hmm...How did Asuma's kid do it again… oh yeah.

Sakura Haruno began to cry, loudly. The man stopped his mini-tantrum. Good, she thought, but not enough. Flat blobs of tears spilled like rain from her large emerald eyes. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME," she shouted in baby speak. Her lung burned from her shouts, her chest hurt badly but she was too stubborn to give up now - not when he was starting to suffer. For some reason she felt like Anko in those agonizing (for the man) fifteen seconds.

The man turned towards her direction eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. He reached awkwardly with his mushy arms, jerking her from side to side gently patting her little baby back.

Suddenly the thing stopped moving and her crying ceased. The man stepped out of the black thing, walking past the driver man who had just opened the door.

His black coat swept behind him along with his multi colored scarf as he muttered to himself about "Evil Babies".

'_What a ridiculous man'_, Sakura thought, as they stepped into the warehouse. It seemed that the person in the middle of the room agree with her.

"Mycroft!" The man exclaimed.

Sakura raised a pink eye brow. How had the man not noticed Mycroft, she believed was his name, when he was standing there in plain sight with his black umbrella. Umbrella man raised his eyebrow too, she liked him.

"Johnathan," Mycroft said in greeting, as he examined his umbrella. So that was his name. "Is that the child you spoke of?"

They carried on talking for quite some time, the conversation itself seemed important with all the security the building seemed to have, they even swapped black briefcases and some (she guessed) important document.

And Sakura, well she'd like to tell you that she somehow magically understood their conversation due to an amazing blood line she suddenly unlocked, but that would be a lie. Things like that didn't happen in real life and she was stuck there clueless about what they spoke of, though she did know it had something to do with her.

She managed to catch some words like 'Baby', 'Heirs' and 'Pink'when Mycroft gestured towards her direction. It was quiet entertaining watching Johnathan act mature, but that quickly became boring.

She wiggled a bit to get comfortable in the man's cushiony arms, maybe she could sleep now, Johnathan looked like he could take care of himself, he was a big man-boy after all.

She still thought that Johnathan was a massive weirdo, and civilians are strange, but that's okay, she likes strange. At least she had something to do, even though it's just protecting someone in a world without any real danger. She would rest now so that she could recover some of her chakra.

If Sakura had stayed awake, she would have noticed the calculative look Mycroft had as he stared at the pinkett.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of action, but I promise the will be coming soon, I just have to learn how to type quickly.;)**


End file.
